ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
General White
"I really love kids. They break so easily."— "The Fall of Muscle Tower"General White is a secondary antagonist in the Dragon Ball manga, and the anime Dragon Ball. He is the often over-reactive Russian commander of Muscle Tower, the Red Ribbon Army's northern fortress.Contents show PersonalityGeneralWhiteEp36General WhiteBeadtmdcAdded by BeadtmdcWhite is the oldest of the known officers. While not a gifted strategist, he is observant and draws conclusions with surprising speed, and is the only officer to have ever found out Goku's primary weakness: his tail. He also seems to be a somewhat skilled fighter, as shown when he fought Goku. Trapped at the top of the six-level tower through status, General White spends his time either smoking a pipe, taking sips from his flask, yelling, or bursting out in laughter at Goku's attempt to climb the tower.While he is easily irritated and slightly impatient, White is surprisingly complementary, congratulating Goku when he reached the sixth floor and praising Ninja Murasaki for a job well done when he supposedly killed Goku. BiographyBoth General White and Ninja Murasaki watch over Goku's battle with Major Metallitron, and White becomes extremely disappointed when Metallitron's battery runs out after almost killing Goku. White also watched over Murasaki's fight, constantly sighing after Murasaki's many failed attempts to destroy Goku. After defeating Ninja Murasaki, Goku and his new friend, Android 8, reach the sixth and final level of the tower, which is White's level, and he sends Goku and Android 8 down to the fifth floor to be eaten by Buyon.WhiteGokusTailGeneral White takes advantage of Goku's weakness: his tailBeadtmdcAdded by BeadtmdcAfter defeating the monster, Goku jumps back onto the sixth floor and fights General White. Although White is exceptionally built and muscular, it becomes clear that Goku is much stronger due to his training. White then grabs Goku's tail and tosses him around, hurting the young fighter. However, Goku manages to get back up and defeat him.WhiteVChiefGeneral White threatens to execute the Village ChiefBeadtmdcAdded by BeadtmdcHe pretends to surrender and says he will free the Jingle Village Chief, but secretly swipes a Remington 1866 Derringer and holds the old man at gunpoint. General White then threatens to kill the chief if Android 8 does not comply to eliminate Goku. White proceeds to shoot Goku in the back of the head with his handgun. In retaliation, Android 8 becomes enraged and punches General White straight through the wall and out of Muscle Tower, sending him into the distant horizon.Later on, General Blue briefly references General White, mentioning he owes White an apology for underestimating Goku after his rocket crashed in Penguin Village.1 Other appearancesThe Path to PowerGeneral White PTPGeneral White redesigned for Path to PowerSilver SinspawnAdded by Silver SinspawnIn Dragon Ball: The Path to Power, Dragon Ball's 10th anniversary special, General White appears again, dramatically redesigned, remodeled as an Italian man. When Goku gets to White, he unleashes Android 8 to defeat Goku. Android 8 rebels and defeats White instead. He is last seen tied up with the rest of his men in the tower.Video GamesWhite(O2)General White in Dragon Ball: Origins 2Jeangabin666Added by Jeangabin666White appears in several video games, such as Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen, Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure, Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo (in "The Fall Of Muscle tower" stage) and Dragon Ball: Origins 2.In Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans, during the one-year time period while the Saiyans are on their way to Earth, General White appears in possession of a Dragon Ball, having taken control of the Muscle Tower once more, along with Red Ribbon remnants. He reprograms Android 8 and forces him to fight Goku and his allies. Power levelThe movie pamphlet for Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might states that White has a power level of 150.Voice actorsJapanese Dub: Tesshō GendaFUNimation Dub: Kyle HebertLatin American Dub: Roberto SenBrazilian Dub: Emerson CaperbatCatalan Dub: Claudi GarcíaPortuguese Dub: António SemedoTriviaThe baseball pitcher Rocky Rivers, who appears in Dragon Ball Z, resembles General White except he has red hair﻿.General White's redesign in The Path to Power bears some resemblance to Van Zant, the only notable difference being that his hair is yellow and has a long nose.In the game Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, there is a Bob-omb character by the name of General White who lives in a winter-like area, is implied to be of Russian descent and even shares the same name as General White in Dragon Ball. However, the General White in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door is not villainous, and in fact helps Mario, albeit after he gets a signed permission form from Goldbob and after a wild goose chase. Category:Villains